


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [21]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Babies, Baby Evans, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kids, Kissing, Marriage, advent calendar of fics, christmas day, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: If daddy had only seen Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 18





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - jackson 5

## ‘Will Santa still come this year mama?’ Charlie asked. 

‘Of course, he will baby,’ I said as I tucked him in, He smiled for a moment before he looked up at me with wide eyes and puzzlement on his face. ‘But I thought we weren’t allowed anyone to come over?’ he said. ‘Should I ask him not to come?’ I said with a coy smile. ‘No, no, no, no!’ he said with fear in his voice, ‘no he can still come!’ ‘Okay,’ I chuckled. ‘Will he be okay?’ he asked. ‘Don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be okay besides he comes when everyone’s asleep so he’s not going to see anyone anyway right?’ ‘Right?’ he said with a smile. ‘But he can’t come if you don’t go to sleep so you better get those eyes closed mister!’ I said and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly which made me giggle. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his forehead and then one on his cheek which made him giggle. ‘Night night mama,’ he whispered. ‘Night night baby,’ I said before gently removing myself off of his twin bed and slipping out of his room as silently as I could. 

I pulled the door to and walked across the landing and down the stairs. Dodger met me at the bottom wagging his tail excitedly as I got to him. I gave him a quick stroke and walked into the living room with him at my heels. We took a seat on the couch and put the TV on. It’s a Wonderful Life was playing and I grabbed the mug of tea I had made earlier from the table and cuddled into Dodger. 

‘Chris!’ I shouted. We watched this film every year together on Christmas Eve. When I heard nothing in return I looked towards the door wondering where he had gotten to whilst I was putting Charlie to be. ‘Chris! Where are you?’ I shouted again. ‘Just a minute!’ he shouted in reply from somewhere in the kitchen. I sighed and turned back to the movie as I mumbled to Dodger, ‘what is your dad up to, huh?’

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness and only the television and tree lights illuminated the room enough so I could see. I looked up trying to see where Chris was assuming it was him that was doing it. 

‘Chris,’ I said into the empty room when I saw he wasn’t there, ‘what are you doing?’ ‘Chris isn’t here,’ he said in a voice that was deeper than his own. He came around the double doors of the living room and stood in the middle of them with a massive smile on his face. ‘Ta da,’ he said. He was dressed head to toe in a Santa suit. He had a beard and glasses and I wasn’t sure due to the dim light but it looked as if he had rouged his cheeks too. ‘Chris-’ ‘Uh-huh, Santa,’ he corrected coming forward into the room. He was toting a giant sack which he dropped at the foot of the sofa before plonking himself down next to Dodger and me. 

‘Okay, Santa,’ I said with a giggle. ‘Ho, ho, ho,’ he said making me laugh even more. ‘What’s brought all this on? I mean Charlie’s in bed he’s not even gonna see you,’ I said and he shrugged. ‘I know but I thought it might be nice to see you smile,’ he said, ‘this year has hardly been a great one besides Charlie’s old enough now to really get what Christmas is about-’ ‘Yeah and he’s in bed,’ I countered. ‘But if he’s anything like me he’ll probably try and sneak down at some point. I used to do it every year so if he does I want him to see Santa putting his presents out instead of well you know,’ he smiled. ‘You’re such a good dad,’ I smiled rubbing him on the arm, ‘and so so soppy!’ ‘I know,’ he chuckled. ‘So come on then Santa. When are we getting down to business?’ ‘After the film’s over and after I’ve had my milk and cookies,’ he said leaning over to the side table and reaching for the plate the three of us had laid out earlier. I grabbed a cookie off the plate but he smacked my hand which caused me to drop it. ‘These are for Santa,’ he chastised. He looked at the film and I watched him with a smile. 

The film rolled on and Chris demolished the entire plate of cookies and the glass of milk. Dodger spent most of the movie watching Chris with a careful eye unsure of if it was him or not. As the film credits rolled Chris looked at me and smiled. 

‘Let’s get down to business,’ he said pulling me up from the sofa and opening his sack which was rammed packed full of presents. I helped him lay them out under the tree and we chatted quietly about how excited we were for Charlie to open them in the morning. He was four now and just able to grasp the concept of Christmas properly. He had some idea last year but his understanding went no further than ‘it’s a day to get presents’. 

Fortunately we were done quite quickly and the lounge had been completely overrun by presents. Chris had gone overboard as always. He had always been bad at spoiling those he loved but now that we had a kid he was incorrigible. As we finished I stood up and looked at our handiwork. Chris joined me by my side and threw an arm around my shoulders which caused me to look up at him. I was taken aback once more as I had momentarily forgotten that he was dressed as Santa. 

‘So, what do you think?’ he asked. ‘It looks great,’ I said, ‘thanks Santa.’ ‘No problem,’ he said turning me to him and pulling me in by the waist. He leaned down and tried to kiss me but I turned my head away. ‘What?’ ‘Santa, I’m a married woman,’I chuckled, ‘my husband wouldn’t want me to kiss anyone else.’ ‘He kisses people all the time on sets besides I promise you won’t end up on the naughty list,’ he said with a coy smile. ‘Well, in that case,’ I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled me to him and kissed me deeper though I started to giggle as all I could feel was his beard against my chin. I pulled back and looked at him and then I reached up to take off the glasses he was still wearing. ‘Come on Santa,’ I said, ‘you’ve got a long night ahead of you.’ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Mommy! Daddy! Get up! Get up!’ came a screaming voice. I could feel several limbs on top of me and as I peaked over the blankets I found both Charlie and Dodger jumping on our bed excitedly. I looked at Chris who was just waking up before I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes. It did nothing to get rid of the tiredness that I felt but it made me come round. 

‘Okay bud’ Chris said with a yawn. ‘We’re coming,’ I said as he leapt off of the bed and out into the hall with Dodger at his heels. Chris and I shared a small smile before we climbed out of bed and followed him downstairs to see what Santa had brought. Charlie squealed with excitement as he saw his presents and as he started tearing his way through the pile of his I let Chris take the reins whilst I went to make us both a coffee, feeling we were both going to need it to get through the day. 

When I got back in the living room Charlie was already on present number three his first two now laying by his side discarded in the excitement. I watched him with a smile on my face as he cheered and chatted about every present he got. Chris and I exchanged presents with small ‘thank yous’ and tidied away the reams of paper Charlie had discarded. Dodger seemed just as excited as Charlie though he was merely sitting amidst all the paper and watching us open gifts. 

Once all the presents were opened Charlie ran to give us both a hug and then promptly forgot about me as he requested Chris’ help to untie all of his presents and set them up. I made myself busy with letting Dodger outside and putting out his food and then I made breakfast. Seeing as it was Christmas I decided we didn’t have to eat at the kitchen table and instead we put on the Grinch and sat on the couch eating our breakfast. 

‘What are you going to play with first?’ Chris asked as we were halfway through eating. ‘The keyboard!’ Charlie said with a mouthful of toast. ‘Oh yay,’ I said sarcastically into my coffee mug, ‘remind me to thank uncle Scott for getting him that.’ ‘Oh I will,’ Chris chuckled. ‘Do you not like the keyboard mama?’ Charlie said looking up at me. ‘No I do,’ I lied, ‘it’s just a bit noisy for the morning sweetie.’ ‘Yeah bud, it’s only...6:45,’ Chris grumbled as he looked at his watch. ‘Okay, I’ll play with something else I know you’re tired.’ ‘Thanks baby, that’s sweet of you,’ I said kissing the top of his head. ‘You were busy kissing Santa Claus all night,’ he said simply before going back to eating his breakfast. Chris and I looked at each other stunned. I had forgotten about last night’s rendezvous. After putting out the presents I had allowed Chris to kiss me before the two of us had disappeared upstairs and fooled around. We had been so tired Chris had barely remembered to throw the Santa suit in the closet before we went to sleep. 

‘What are you talking about?’ I asked. ‘You and Santa were kissing last night. I saw you,’ he said. ‘You did huh?’ Chris said with a smirk. ‘Yeah Daddy,’ he said, ‘I don’t know why.’ ‘Yeah me either,’ Chris said, ‘Y/N?’ ‘Well, Santa is very lonely and I was cheering him up,’ I lied. Chris had to stop himself from laughing at my lie that was obviously scrambled together. 

‘Did daddy kiss him too?’ Charlie asked. ‘Sure did!’ I interjected before Chris could rebuff me. If I was going down I was taking him with me. ‘Good job Daddy,’ he said, ‘Santa should be happy.’ ‘Santa was very happy by the end of the night if I remember,’ Chris chuckled. I leaned over the back of the sofa to punch him in the arm. Charlie remained oblivious as he continued to munch his breakfast his gaze now on the TV once more. He smiled at me and I shook my head though I couldn’t hold in my smile. ‘Merry Christmas,’ he whispered over the top of Charlie’s head. ‘Merry Christmas,’ I replied, ‘make sure you keep hold of that suit for next year.’ ‘Yeah?’ he asked and I nodded. ‘Gotta keep Santa happy,’ I smirked. 


End file.
